DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Core E, the Biostatistics Core, will provide the statistical support for clinical, animal, tissue-based, and cell line investigations in neuroblastoma supported by this program project. Sound design and statistical input in the planning, conduct, and interpretation of experiments promote the two aspects of translational research: (1) the incorporation of laboratory findings into the design of clinical studies and (2) the development of questions and hypotheses based on clinical findings which can be further investigated in the laboratory. With this in mind, there are three aims of the Biostatistics Core: to be available to all program project participants for discussion and formal planning of laboratory and clinical research; to provide formal statistical input in the design of laboratory and clinical studies; to work closely with investigators of the five projects to ensure accurate and complete data collection; to monitor the progress of studies; to perform the statistical analyses, and help with manuscript preparation.